


He's my Hero

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, fluffy with a bit of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years as a couple Hiro finally decides to pop the question, in his own way of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madson York](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madson+York).



> So this was based off of a request I got a while ago. I'm so sorry it took so long. Everything has just been so hectic and I am a born procrastinator. 
> 
> So here it is. I might actually add a sketch I did of older Hiro.  
> So thank you for being so patient and so amazing.

I woke up because my face was vibrating. 

I yelped in surprise and shot up in my seat. There was laughter from one corner of the main lab and I threw a wrench in their direction, becoming slightly happier when I heard a disgruntled, " Ow."  
I rubbed my face and glanced blearily around the room for the source of my rude awakening.  
Honey Lemon set a cup of coffee in front of me and then pushed my phone forward.  
"It's probably Hiro." Her smile was smug and knowing as she looked at me.  
I swiped open my lockscreen and opened the message.  
"You've got that dorky smile again." Wasabi commented as he walked past my workspace. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to my phone. A silly smile on my face as I read the message. 

*Meet me on the roof when you're finished work.* 

I frowned slightly. Usually Hiro used as many emojis as he could in a message. Something he knew annoyed me to no end. I glanced around my area of the lab, I'd made enough progress on most of my projects that I could finish up early today.  
I added some things to my notes and finished my coffee.  
"I'm gonna clock out early today." I said with a wave as I passed the others on my way out. There were snickers from the group.  
"Going to see your mister ?" I rolled my eyes at Honey Lemon's comment. "We're not married."  
"Yet." GoGo said smugly and I stared suspiciously at her. She and the others smirked and waved at me as I walked into the elevator. They were still looking ridiculously smug when the doors closed and the elevator started to rise. 

As soon as I stepped onto the roof I was swept off my feet and held tightly against a warm solid body. I yelped and hit the first thing I could. "Hay. Y/N, it's me!"  
I looked up to see the familiar mischievous face of my boyfriend.  
"Hiro! " He laughed and held me closer.  
"It's nice to see you too." He nuzzled my neck and I felt my body grow warm in response.  
"As much as I love where this leads to... put me down." He chuckled and glanced up at me with those mesmerising chocolate coloured eyes that I could never resist.  
"Just let me love you." He pouted.  
"Your version of love involves upgrades and breaking into high security labs. No.... don't pull the puppy dog eyes. That's foul play. Hiro... dammit , you're such a cheater. "Hiro smiled as he realised he'd won.  
"You're gonna love it. Just trust me... and don't look down. Maybe close your eyes." I shut my eyes tight and clung to him as he moved.  
"This isn't at all reassuring." I grumbled and he chuckled. There was the familiar voice of Baymax and I felt Hiro climb onto him. Then suddenly we were in the air and I held on tighter, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. Hiro murmured soothingly and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.  
"Just a bit longer."And then I felt Baymax touch down and Hiro gently set me down.  
His hands rested gently on my shoulders as he guided me.  
"Eyes closed. Eyes closed. Okay , open!" I opened my eyes and gasped. We were on one of the floating turbines above the city.  
The sun was just setting and the sky was painted in an array of colours. Vivid hues of pinks, oranges, reds and blues were splashed across the horizon. 

A hand entwined with mine and I looked to the side. Hiro smiled shyly and pulled me towards the blanket layed out.  
"Hiro?" He just grinned at my questioning tone.  
"What? Can't I do something romantic for my girlfriend?" He blushed and scratched the back of his head and gestured at the blanket. I smiled and tugged him to the blanket, laughing when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the blanket beside him.  
His lips pressed feather light kisses to my neck, teeth nipping lightly. My nails dug into his bicep as I moaned under his touch. I felt him smile against my skin before he drew away. I glared at him and he smirked and kissed my nose, making me giggle.  
"You're such a dirty player."  
He winked and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Good thing you like it dirty." I sniffed disdainfully and curled up against his side, letting my head rest against his shoulder as we watched the day end.  
Far above us stars started to shine even as the sun slipped into darkness. It was by the light of the stars and sun that I glimpsed the swift gleam of metal in Hiro's hand as he fiddled with something.  
"Whatcha got? " He started at my query and forced his hands to be still. 

 

"Y-y-you know I love you,Y/N. I've loved you for a long time. Before as a friend and now as... more than that. You were there for me at all those bot fights. And when Tadashi died... you were there for me. You've loved me when I was unlovable and you're the most important part of my life.... " He trailed off, seeming to muster his courage.  
"I love you, Y/N. And I know I'm not on one knee, but... will you marry me?" 

My heart stopped at those words."Yes!"  
I twisted around to throw my arms around him. His arms crushed me against him. It felt like I was about break and the only thing that held me together was him.  
His lips found mine and suddenly the cool night air turned hot as my body seemed to burn against his. My hand tangled in his unruly black hair as my other hand rested on his chest. I cried out softly as his teeth pulled at my lower lip, and his hands rested on my lower back, nails scraping lightly against my skin. 

"It is not safe to be outside during a cold night. Although sharing body heat as you are is very intelligent." 

My head fell onto Hiro's shoulder and I felt him groan beneath me.  
"Baymax... "  
I laughed at Hiro's frustrated voice and reluctantly got to my feet.  
Hiro stood and drew me close, his forehead resting against mine as he took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. It sparkled in the starlight. He kissed me one more time, sweetly and softly with a promise for more.  
As he drew away I whispered softly in his ear.  
"I'm still going to have you on your knees tonight. Maybe not for the same reasons though."  
I heard Hiro groan as I kissed his cheek and laughed as I walked to Baymax.  
"Dammit, Y/N! "


End file.
